Falling From Grace
by Billie Arm
Summary: One shot Little OOCness Inuyasha reflects on a recent betrayal by someone who he thought loved him. Warning: Slight cutting and chracter death.


Hillo! It's Billie Arm and recently I've become a victim of writer's block. I've been very afraid to face you reviewers. So please forgive me and enjoy. My Daughter's Teacher Was a Nerd shall be updated by the end of this month since I get out of school May 18. Once again, please forgive me.

Falling From Grace by Billie Arm 

The sharp gleaming blade sailed across its victim's pale skin, and a trail of fresh blood was free to flow downwards, trickling the length of his bony arm. Lifeless amber eyes watched the blood flow with a sick pleasure and his eyes slid closed. The eyes opened and relief pooled into them.

'Good, I still bleed,' he thought as he closed his eyes once again. The pain was unbearable. Not from the self-inflicted physical wound but from a wasted life. So easily had their relationship, the trust been broken. He had trusted her so much. Did their relationship mean so little to her? What had he done to deserve this suffering and pain she had so selfishly caused him? Was it so hard for her to stay? Stay with a half demon?

'Kagome.' Her name echoed through his mind and haunted his thoughts at night. Why? Why did she betray him for another? Why didn't she love him, anymore? Why had they fallen apart so easily and so quickly? Had she been lying to him the whole time? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. What was his purpose in life? Was he born to serve others? Was he supposed to be other's punching bag? The wind picked up and it seemed to beckon him to follow.

Leaping off his branch in the Tree of Time at an alarming speed, the half demon raced past the Bone Eater's Well, almost completely ignorant of it's presence. He paid no heed to the passing scenery of trees, trapped within the maze of memories.

_Inuyasha studied the well with an intense stare from his perch in a nearby tree hoping to see the only woman who could transport between two different times. He had not seen her since her last quick visit which she hardly spoke to him and that was about a week ago. He was itching to leap into the well and to drag her back himself, yet he knew she wanted to spend time with her family and he would respect her wishes. His eyes began to droop hours later and his grip on the precious Tetsusaiga began to loosen. The sun vanished behind the clouds as the sky gradually transformed from a startling blue to a mixture of warm hues and the shouting of his name caused the sleeping half demon to jump from surprise. The one shouting was one of his companions._

_"Inuyasha, we're concerned about your well being, you should come inside," Miroku suggested as he looked into the tree's branches. Inuyasha did not turn to face him and kept his eyes on the well._

_"Not now Miroku. I don't have time." The monk studied his friend and sighed as he clutched his staff tighter._

"_She's not coming back." Miroku said and Inuyasha's eyes shifted from the well to his friend._

_"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Inuyasha demanded, "Kagome said she would be back and she will be!"_

"_Have you not noticed?" Miroku asked as he took a seat on the ground below the tree, "Lady Kagome has been acting oddly ever since she returned from her world." The half demon's eyes remained on the monk as he snorted, "Women are strange creatures Miroku. What do you expect?" _

_" Lady Kagome's actions are suspicious. Even my dearest Sango seems to be unaware of her actions." Inuyasha's mouth opened but soon closed. Silence engulfed the men as they both studied the well, hoping their doubts about Kagome were false._

_The moon glowed from its place in night's dark sky, illuminating a figure dressed in red as it soared from tree to tree. He landed in front of the ancient well and leaped into its pit. The well instantly glowed a translucent blue as Inuyasha disappeared. He soon reappeared on the other side and climbed out. Sliding the shrine door open, he stepped out onto the moon lit shrine grounds and looked for any sign of life. His eyes instantly spotted the Higurashi home that was still bright with lights and Inuyasha smiled._

_Not bothering to use the front the door, he vaulted onto Kagome's window seal and his nose twitched at the foreign human male scent wafting through the closed window. Somehow it reminded him of that Akitoki Hobo guy, yet slightly different. Almost as if this scent was one of a descendent of the foolish man. Deciding to investigate further, he pressed his right dog-ear to the cold glass. _

_Kagome's lovely voice rang out and then one of a male. It sounded like they were having some type conversation in a type of tongue he couldn't comprehend. The talking stopped and he froze. Kagome's scent was coming closer and closer to his hiding perch and Inuyasha panicked. Jumping from the window seal onto the roof, he clutched the cloth that covered his racing heat and let out the breath he had been holding. The curtains were pulled back and her scent departed. Fearing Kagome's rage, he waited a while before leaning over the edge of the roof to peer into her room and there sat Kagome on her bed, lips pressed to a human male. His racing heart stopped and his eyes widened with disbelief. How could she? The patched up emotional wounds began to overflow with his tainted blood again. Never had he felt such a sharp and piercing pain in his heart. The knife tangled in his heart gave a sharp twist and his labored breathing came out in pants. The knife twisted again and Inuyasha cried out in pain while clutching the haori tighter. His eyes turned away from the sight and leapt off into the night. _

The breeze halted and Inuyasha was snapped out of his memories. Without him knowing the breeze had carried him to a cliff overlooking the Japanese horizon. Where had his life gone? The gentle brush of reassurance from the breeze caused him to close his eyes and he smiled once more before madness overtook him. A built up supply of tears streamed down his face and he crumbled to the ground.

"Kagome." The word leaked from his opened mouth as the breeze petted his long mane. The action caused him to freeze and he stood up.

"Mother?" he asked. There was no reply and he called out again, "Mother?" He received no vocal reply but felt the breeze wrapping itself around his shaking form. The odd gesture comforted him and he could feel his mind losing control over his body. As if the breeze accomplished something, it began to unwrap itself. The half demon gasped and reached out to stop it.

"No mother! Don't leave me!" His mind was beginning to fail him. He was losing the sight of his mother's long flowing raven hair, her dazzling violet eyes and the smile she smiled just for him. Her scent was fading and she was leaving him once more. Inuyasha called out for his mother as he followed the breeze off the cliff.

His body felt weightless. He was falling. The wind began to whistle underneath his body as it carried him to the soil below. He was gradually getting colder as his heart slowed. "So cold," he whimpered. Yet he knew it wouldn't be too long until he was warm again. Warm in his mothers arms.

"Mother, I'm coming," Inuyasha whispered as his eyes glazed over.


End file.
